Black☆Star
Black☆Star is one of the main Meisters that the series follows. Black☆Star is one of the survivors of the infamous Star Clan. His Demon Weapon partner is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. He is a Shadow Weapon Meister (暗器職人 Anki Shokunin in Japanese) which is translated into Dark Arm Meister in the English dub. Currently, he is a Two-Star Meister and a member of the elite student unit Spartoi, and is one of the strongest meister's in the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Info Personality At the beginning of the series, Black☆Star starts off as rather arrogant, loud immature and egotistic. Although he fights as an assassin, he prefers to forget the Way of Assassination by shouting and making his presence known, the reason being that he is a massive attention-seeker. He cannot stand having someone else get more attention than himself, and will proceed to beat down anyone more popular than him so he can be popular again. His loudness is often shown in his tendency to often shout when he speaks and his trademark cries of 'Ha Ha!' (ひゃっはあ! Hyahhaa! in Japanese). His arrogance stems from the fact that he seems to exhibit a superiority complex. His delusion of 'starness' as he calls it (スター性 Sutaa Sei) is so great that he constantly gives out autographs that nobody wants, including when he signs Maka's forehead when she is recovering from a recent battle. According to Stein, Black☆Star's soul is 'a terribly self-absorbed soul.' His catchphrase is 'I will be the man who will surpass God,' which he is actually trying to do according to Stein. Because of this, he shows tacit jealousy towards Death the Kid, who is revered as an actual god. When referring to himself, Black☆Star uses an honorific (俺様 Ore-sama, literally translating to 'the great me') which shows he holds himself with high regard. He constantly refers to himself as 'BIG' and the other people around him as 'small.' His arrogance later develops into a constant hunger for power, up until the point that people suspect that he may choose the 'Path of the Demon.' His arrogance can also hinder him as he is short-tempered and uncooperative when it comes to team battles, as he always tries to take the lead when the most important thing is to cooperate with each other. He accuses the people around him for being sloppy instead of admitting that he is the one getting frustrated. His confidence stems from him being used to winning all the time, so consequently, losing prominent battles causes a great negative change in him, up until the point he loses his ability to use Soul Menace. His hubris does not allow him to take any insults on his abilities, such as when he disregards Nygus when she tells him that he is only human. He can be unobservant, and has a short attention-span, as he is shown not to remember their battle plans on the Lost Island mission. He hates being told what to do and thus mostly disobeys the Shibusen rules, often skipping classes and arriving late because of picking fights with people. He likes fighting as he sees it as a chance of proving every one that he is the best. Another thing is that he is incredibly tactless, and can sometimes be disrespectful, even insulting to his friends and even his superiors. He often has an informal way of speech and behavior, even towards people of a higher rank than him. He loves playing practical jokes and winding people up for the fun of it. He is also a big glutton, having a massive appetite. He seems to like manga, and is a fan of the fictional manga hero, Charisma Justice. All of his methods of going about solving anything are generally headstrong and dependent on physical strength. From time to time, he will abandon Tsubaki if she tells him to hold back or run away, which ends him up in a worse situation. This might come from people mostly seeing him as a member of the Star Clan and judging him for their actions rather than his own. However, he does not hold grudges against Shibusen, the organization that had killed the Star Clan, saying that his father and mother had paid for their crimes, which shows a surprisingly mature side to Black☆Star's personality. He does not like to dwell on the past, and is therefore, quick to forgive people. He tries to forget his heritage, but deep down, he is shown to be insecure about it. Despite his rather large ego, there are more positive sides to his personality. Although it is hard to tell through his arrogance, he does genuinely care for his friends. He always arrives to his friends' aid if they are in danger, seeing himself as a protector of the people whom he classes as weaker than himself. It is shown in team battles, that he views the safety of his friends as a priority. However, he will also take his friends' wishes into account, and will step back and allow them to fight alone if they want to. He also has a determination that knows no bounds. He constantly trains to become stronger, and is dedicated on his goals, putting all of his effort in everything he does (this has its downsides, especially when Black☆Star develops tunnel-vision on pursuing something that is wrong, being too stubborn to see the wrongness of his aims). He prefers to go his own way, which sometimes involves going against orders. Despite his determination, he always fails at tests of intellect regardless of the effort he spends in studying. He never forgives the people who hurts his friends (though Crona seems to be an exception), setting off immediately to get revenge in order to defend or restore respect to his friends. This combined with his recklessness and single-minded focus tends to results in him charging into dangerous situations. He also has a very positive and upbeat temperament (although he has his short-tempered and cheeky side) often laughing and smiling even in the glummest of situations. His cheerful demeanor can sometimes act as a support to others when they are down. At times, Black☆Star seems to be aware of this and outwardly hide any negative emotions. One example can be seen when Maka is in the infirmary after fighting with Arachne and the golem. Black☆Star appears cheerful and amused by Maka's helplessness, even drawing and autographing her face. But when he eavesdrops on Nygus and Sid, he blows a hole in the wall just around the corner, revealing to viewers that he isn't as lighthearted as he had appeared to be. He is also very honorable, not wanting to take any credit that he does not deserve (an example of this is in chapter 2 when he turns down the souls of Al Capone's gang because he did not defeat them himself). Tsubaki also mentions that although he tries to hide it, Black☆Star would never want to stand out for doing something bad. He detests the idea of betrayal or deception, up until the point he is angered when he realizes that the fact that he had killed Mifune is kept a secret from Angela. He also keeps on plowing forward through adversity, whilst others may decide to run away, showing his bravery, although his bravery may sometimes border on recklessness. Mifune and Death the Kid are prominent figures in Black☆Star's life, and they help him mature profoundly. Frustrated in his inability to defeat either of them, they both help him recognize the wrongs about the way he is approaching fighting. Mifune discusses whether he will choose to master the way of the warrior or the way of the demon, and Black Star realizes the immoralities and wrongs he is doing in many of his actions, realizing he has been unknowingly following the path of the demon for an extremely long time. From that point, he changes to following closer to the path of the warrior and becomes much kinder and generous to others. However, he is still slightly immature. He can still be a little too informal and to people, and sometimes exhibits his usual headstrong and proud ways, but it does not go over a manageable level. His childish sense of humor still sometimes embarrasses people, especially Tsubaki. In the anime, however, Black Star states he will follow neither the path of the warrior or of the demon, but follow his own path. He remains arrogant and prideful, arrogantly claiming he will be the one to defeat Asura and that he won't need anyone else's help. However, he is still shown to be more caring towards others, as he does afterwards rescue Mifune, and vows to protect Maka as she tries to rescue Soul from Little Ogre's influence. In the Last Chapter of the Book of Eibon, Black☆Star switches gender, and his personality becomes more feminine. He becomes a rather clingy and attention-seeking young girl. He changes back to his male form rather quickly, showing that he is not that lustful, despite his attempts to sneak into the bathroom to peek on a naked Tsubaki (Which consequently causes him to start screaming at the sight of Tsubaki, which gives him away). Appearance Black☆Star is a young boy of Japanese descent and is 14 to 15 years of age. He has bright blue spiky hair, with the spikes sticking in out in the manner of a star-shape. He is rather short, not that much taller than Maka, but has a well-muscled build due to constant training. His eyes are green and when under the effects of madness, his eyes adopt star shaped pupils, which is seemingly a distinct trait of those belonging to the Clan of the Star. His main outfit is a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down fro, the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. Black☆Star has similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. Black☆Star's footwear are basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. On his right shoulder is his star-shaped tattoo, showing his heritage as a member of the Star Clan which is just a shade lighter than his normal skin tone. In earlier concept art, this tattoo had a more complex design with black markings and a symbol in the center. As of joining Spartoi, Black☆Star now wears blue pants with the hemline rolled a few inches above his ankles, with white shoes and a white belt that is similar to an obi. His feet are wrapped in bandages up to his ankles and his hands and arms are also wrapped in bandages up to the elbow. As per his previous attire, Black☆Star wears a sleeveless top. In this case, it is a custom, white, muscle shirt. Another new addition is a long white scarf, wrapped around his neck with the majority hanged loosely. He also has a fairly noticeable scar running across his tattoo on his right deltoids, numerous smaller scars scattered across his arms, and a faint scar-line running down his right eye—all of which were caused by Mifune during their last match. The spikes in his hair are a lot messier and not as star-shaped. Black☆Star has also grown in height, almost equaling his partner, Tsubaki. His soul is bright blue, and has numerous spikes coming out of it in the manner of his hairstyle. When Resonating with Tsubaki, various black tattoos appear around it. In the Chapter of Lust in Eibon's Book, he is transformed into a girl. His build becomes similar to Tsubaki's, although his attire is still the same, apart from the fact that his trousers turn from blue to white. His hair becomes slightly shorter and no longer spiky, taking on a more feminine look. He is also well-endowed (a fact that he does not hesitate to declare incredibly loudly to his friends). Story in "Soul Eater" History Black☆Star comes from a long line of assassins known as the Star Clan (星族 Hoshizoku). The clan was known as a group of assassins who did anything for money. They victimized people in many areas, killing many innocent people, which made them infamous in various places. Due to their actions, the entire clan was exterminated by Shinigami thirteen years prior to the series. Black☆Star, who was still an infant at the time, was taken in by Shibusen, where he was raised by Sid Barett. He showed skill and talent in his abilities from a very young age, but was still ostracized by many, blaming him for everything that the Star Clan had done in the past. He and Maka apparently knew each other from childhood, and there is a possibility that they were friends from a young age, since in a flashback, Maka thought that Black☆Star was 'cool' and did not bear any malice over his heritage. Black☆Star bears no malice over the loss of his clan, because he understands that his parents led a wretched life and eventually paid the price for it. Due to his ego, many people ignored him, and he constantly failed to collect any souls of Evil humans. On the day of the Shibusen entrance ceremony, he stood on top of the DWMA and declared his greatness to the new students below. At first, it seemed as if everyone ignored him and left, but then Black☆Star found Tsubaki applauding. Impressed that someone had noticed his greatness for the first time, the two introduced each other, and after finding out that Tsubaki was a Demon Weapon, they became partners. Anime The anime plotline diverges from the manga's storyline after the fight on Lost Island. Black☆Star and his friends are all back in the DWMA, all depressed about their defeat at Lost Island. Black☆Star seems to take the defeat to heart the most, showing signs of anger when Soul states that despite their attempts to look on the bright side, it does not change the fact that they have lost. He ponders on his previous defeats in battle with Asura, Mifune and with Mosquito. He thinks about Mifune the most, and for the first time, doubts if he is able to beat him. Tsubaki tries to comfort him, saying that she knows that he will be able to surpass the gods. He decides to goad Death the Kid into a fight by breaking one of the horns on the Shibusen school building. The fight is watched by Tsubaki, Maka, Sid, Nygus, Liz and Patti. During the fight, Kid starts to notice that there is something wrong with Black☆Star, as he starts being unable to use Soul Menace due to his recent doubts. Frustrated, Black☆Star starts showing signs of madness similar to his father White Star. Realizing this, Kid finishes the fight quickly, by beating down Black☆Star violently with blows to the head. As he lies unconscious, Kid asks him what has happened to him and asks him if he is still aiming to surpass the gods. As Maka and Soul visit Black☆Star later on to see how he is doing, they see him intensively training and decide to leave him alone. Black☆Star returns to his old self quite soon, and is next seen enjoying a picnic with Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti, Crona and Ragnarok. However, after Crona's cover is blown, Medusa arrives at Shibusen and makes a deal with them, exchanging her freedom with information on Arachne's whereabouts. As Maka expresses frustration on the Witch going free, Black☆Star assures her that he will beat down Medusa and when that time comes, he will let Maka have a share of the fight as well. Soon, Arachne uses Asura's Insanity Wavelength to start to plunge the entire world into madness. The sky is filled with red clouds, and many people take shelter inside. Black☆Star however, is outside with Tsubaki. As Tsubaki comments on the lack of people, Black☆Star expresses his disdain for the people afraid to come out because of the madness. He soon meets Soul, and the two exchange a high-five, still optimistic despite of the madness. Tsubaki asks him where Maka is, and Soul replies that she is at home, depressed about the recent situation. Black☆Star and Tsubaki go to her to invite her to a game of basketball. Soul states that the first person to score a basket will be the one to defeat the Kishin, which immediately awakes Black☆Star's competitive side. With everyone's encouragement, Maka joins in the game, and manages to score the basket. Black☆Star declares that Maka had only scored the basket because the ball ricocheted off his head, meaning that he will be the one who will defeat the Kishin. However, they are soon met by Death the Kid, Liz and Patti, who inform them that Medusa had gained her freedom by bargaining with Shinigami. The time finally comes for them to attack Arachne's castle. Black☆Star expresses determination as usual, although Maka is still troubled as to what she wants to do. Soul finally convinces her to go the way she wants to, which is to help Crona, Marie and Stein. Maka apologizes to Black☆Star for leaving and Soul entrusts the invasion of Arachnophobia to him. Black☆Star grins and states that although she may be breaking the rules, Maka is still a top student. He and Tsubaki plough through the forces of Arachnophobia with ease, arriving at the castle grounds, where Mifune is waiting for them. Agreeing that this will be their last battle, the two battle, Mifune at first easily shows that he has the upper hand, as Black☆Star, frustrated once more, shows the same madness as White Star in his eyes. Mifune recognizes those eyes, and explains to Black☆Star how he knew his father. After trying to stop him from falling onto the 'Path of the Demon,' he was eventually forced to kill him. Black☆Star instead retorts that his father was weak, which was why he fell. Deeming Black☆Star as doomed to follow in his father's footsteps, Mifune strikes him down. Black☆Star wakes to meet with the spirit of the Nakatsukasa Clan deep in the depths of his soul. The spirit tells Black☆Star that he has lost, and shows him images of those who have fallen under the Uncanny Sword, showing him what the 'Path of the Demon' is like. Black☆Star sheds tears, but declares that they are not his own, and are those of the ones who fell in battle. With new resolve, he states that the path he will follow is neither the 'Path of the Demon' nor the 'Path of the Warrior' but his own path. He decides to take on all of the sadness of those who had fallen and chooses to fulfill their wishes himself. The spirit agrees to help him, as both he and Tsubaki swear to follow his soul. Black☆Star revives, and Mifune, seeing the difference in his eyes, agrees to fight again. Using the Red Uncanny Sword, Black☆Star manages to deeply wound Mifune. Black☆Star however, decides to spare him, and instead invites him to Shibusen to work as a teacher. But first, they need to find Angela. Mifune smiles and agrees. The three manage to infiltrate the now abandoned castle, and manage to find Angela. After doing so, Asura, who had recently devoured Arachne's soul, begins to form a barrier around him to replenish his power after fighting with Shinigami. Telling Mifune and Angela to flee, Black☆Star and Tsubaki manage to enter the barrier before it closes, with Death the Kid, Liz, Patti, Maka and Soul. They all face Asura, now in the form of a giant. Soul uses Chain Resonance using his piano, and everyone attacks. However, they do little to no damage to Asura, even with Maka's Majin Hunt. To make things worse, Soul collapses as he uses too much of his power and is devoured by the Black Blood and the Little Ogre. Black☆Star and Death the Kid assure Maka that they will protect both of them whilst she go and bring back Soul. Maka thanks them and tunes into Soul's Soul Wavelength. Meanwhile, Black☆Star, Kid and their partners battle Asura. Kid tells Black☆Star that he will use all of his power to strike Asura, and asks Black☆Star to provide him with a distraction, which disgruntles the Meister, as he likes to be on centre stage. However, he still agrees, but Asura stabs Kid before he can initiate his attack, supposedly killing him. Enraged, Black☆Star attacks Asura, but sees that Kid is still alive, and overwhelmed with energy, connects all of his Lines of Sanzu and fires a super-enhanced Death Cannon. Black☆Star uses his Uncanny Sword to overwhelm and distract Asura from Kid, whilst he fires his Death Cannon, supposedly blowing Asura to pieces. Kid collapses after the attack, but Black☆Star assures them that Kid is not dead. However, Asura, now appearing in his true form, is still not dead. Tsubaki is distressed, but Black☆Star is calm, and instead says that this means that he is the one chosen to surpass the gods. However, when Maka and Soul return to the real world, Black☆Star is lying unconscious with the others, forcing them to face Asura. Soul is soon knocked out protecting Maka, and she is forced to face Asura alone. However, her courage soon starts to frighten Asura, and Black☆Star awakes to cheer her on as she finally defeats the Kishin. Black☆Star expresses his joy over the victory with Patti as the madness of Asura clears from the sky. However, Death the Kid warns them that as long as people hold dark feelings in their hearts, a new Kishin can never be impossible. However, Maka assures them that they will be there is something like that happens, and tells them that they all have courage in their heart as well. Black☆Star smiles along with everyone. In the credits, Black☆Star is seen with Tsubaki visiting Tsubaki's family, and then playing basketball with everyone, before sitting looking over Shibusen with Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Black☆Star is noted to be the fastest Shibusen student (with the exception of Kid, who purposely did not perform as well has he could so that he could get a perfect 8 seconds time), surpassing Kirikou. His agility and speed are almost to an incredible level, as he can run 100 meters in less than six seconds, jump from tree to tree, and dodge multiple attacks with ease. Aside from his speed, Black☆Star is also incredibly strong and has great stamina; being able to endure punishing physical workouts such as five hundred one-handed press ups. Tsubaki also comments that he never gets ill. His strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance and martial arts abilities cause him to be a force to be reckoned with even without Tsubaki present. His instincts in combat are so acute, that things like switching stances and attacking and defending are completely natural. Sid even goes as far to say that Black☆Star is a 'heaven-sent warrior.' His endurance is also great, as he can keep on fighting without a drop in form despite suffering from serious injuries and wounds and continuing fights with powerful enemies despite great amounts of blood loss. His physical prowess grow even more as the series progresses. Even Stein, the strongest person to ever graduate from Shibusen and a master of unarmed combat, has a hard time when sparring with Black☆Star, commenting that Black☆Star is outdoing him in terms of pure physical combat. As well as martial arts, Black☆Star is adept at wielding Tsubaki's Weapon forms with great efficiency, and is flexible in battle, switching to different Weapon forms for different styles of combat. In the manga, he was able to hold his own with Asura, who commented his abilities have surpassed human limitations. *'Strong Soul Wavelength:' Black☆Star is a practitioner of Soul Menace — an attack that Stein also uses. By resonating with one's own soul, one can drive their own Soul Wavelength directly into an opponent's body through a physical strike on them. Only people who have a strong Wavelength and the ability to manipulate one's own Wavelength, can use this move, and Black☆Star has both qualities. Although Black☆Star is not as proficient in using it like Stein, he has managed to create two of his own variations of Soul Menace: Planet Destruction Cannon and Finishing Strike: Black☆Star Big Wave. Stein once gives Black☆Star a pot of Soul Absorption Liquid, which drains his Wavelength at one touch, in order to make his Wavelength stronger. At first, Black☆Star can barely put his hand in it, but, when asked about it later on in the series, he replies that he became annoyed and drank it all. According to Stein, not even an average adult Meister would have lived if he or she did that. His Soul Menace attacks get so strong, that even Stein cannot negate his Wavelength. His soul itself is stronger than average, and like his body, can take a lot of punishment. This is even farther eluded in that his soul as shown in resonance with Tsubaki early in the series is only slightly smaller than Maka's soul in resonance with Soul as a Death Scythe a good 50 chapters later. His Soul Wavelength is also powerful enough to blow away madness from the surrounding area. *'Ninja Abilities:' Black☆Star is originally an assassin, specializing in ninja tactics and stealth, but his arrogance often leads him to reveal his whereabouts, defeating the purpose his role as assassin. The few times he uses his ninja stealth is when he peeps on Tsubaki (which normally ends up with him yelling and showing his whereabouts upon seeing Tsubaki's nude body) when she is bathing, or when he finally takes the fight seriously. When he does use his ninja arts though, he is deadly, being able to erase every trace of his existence from the enemy's eyes, and striking them before they notice him. Likely due to his lack of a sixth sense — Soul Perception — Black☆Star has developed his natural five senses, most notably his sense of hearing, and has quick reflexes. He is able to recognize unstable footsteps from Crona and is able to hear the conversation between Sid and Nygus when they were talking about Stein's arrival. His strong soul and his lack of a sixth sense in turn makes him stronger against insanity as he cannot sense it as well as others. *'Shadow Weapon:' After Tsubaki absorbed her brother's soul, Black☆Star gains access to the Uncanny Sword. At first, the sheer power of the sword is far too high for Black☆Star to handle. However, through practice and making peace with the entity within the sword, Black☆Star gains access to its remarkable power. He demonstrates his new power in the face off against Mifune in their last battle. During the battle, Black☆Star uses the sword, granting him unprecedented power and speed, new powerful Weapon forms and the ability to use his own shadows as Weapons. *'Madness:' Black☆Star later acquires the ability to change his Wavelength to one of madness. This ability, loosely translated as 'Madness Release' (発狂 Hakkyou) increases his power, giving him almost superhuman strength, as he is able to lift up the Cyclops with one hand. His power over the Uncanny Sword also increases. In this form, his usual white and blue Spartoi uniform and scarf changes to black, his bandages are bisected with black lines and his pupils turn into large stars up until they almost completely block out the irises. Although this ability grants him great power, he has the possibility of slipping into insanity if he uses it for too long unless he forms a Chain Resonance with someone like Maka, who can use her courage and Anti-Demon Wavelength in order to act as a support to Black☆Star's sanity. *Super Speed: Black Star Can Move fast as Sonic the Hedgehog but it wears Off In the Rain Story of Joining Sora's Team As Black☆Star, and his friends were playing basketball in the afternoon, they saw a flash ripple in the sky and saw few of the team members fall from the sky and all began to split up to see what were the falling objects. Once they spread out, Black☆Star soon saw 3 people in on crystalis pod (Riku, Cloud Strife, and Raven), and after he released them, the three thanked him. But when Heartless appeared to attack them, Black☆Star was impressed, and thought they'd be worthy opponents. Before Black☆Star and Tsubaki began to challenge them, the message was from Lock, Shock, and Barrel who met Death the Kid, Patti, and Liz, that the Keyhole was in the academy, where the room Death was in. Soon when everyone met up, Lord Death was captured by Asura and Slender Man, to stop Sora and company from opening the new pathway. Soon Sora, Maka, Soul, Riku, and Crona joined to fight the 2 villains. Soon when Death was freed by Kid, Lock, Shock, Barrel, Lucinda and Sofia, the showdown lasted about 118 seconds. Soon when Slender Man and Asura retreated, Crona, Soul, Maka and the others decided to join the team to save the other worlds from Asura's wrath. Category:Soul Eater characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Manga characters Category:Humans Category:Sons Category:Orphans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Tough characters Category:A-Class characters Category:Strong characters Category:Hot-heads Category:Good hearted characters Category:Trash-Talking characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Handsome heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Stealthy characters Category:Fast characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Living characters Category:Good Darkness Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Funimation characters Category:Destructive characters Category:Riku Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines